Saengil Chukkahamnida, Sungmin hyung!
by Chinatsu Kajitani Teukkie
Summary: Aku mencintai seorang namja yang lebih tua 1 tahun dariku. Maka dari itu aku mengejarnya. Aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi apakah dia akan menerima cintaku? A KyuMin Fanfic. Oneshoot


**Saengil Chukkahamnida, hyung!**

**Pair: Kyumin and others.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warn: Yaoi/BL, Typo(s) *maybe*, OOC/OutOfCharacter, dll.**

**Disclaimer: All the chara isn't mine but this fanfic is mine.**

**Summary: Aku mencintai seorang namja yang lebih tua 1 tahun dariku. Maka dari itu aku mengejarnya. Aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi apakah dia akan menerima cintaku?**

~**Kyuhyun POV~**

Seandainya aku lahir 1 tahun lebih cepat, tak terpikirkan sudah berapa kali aku mengejar dan menunggunya dan akhirnya kali ini aku bisa bertemu.

"Kyunnie!"  
>PANG! *bunyi suara petasan*<p>

"Selamat karena sudah diterima di sekolah ini".  
>"Ya! Sungmin-sshi, kau bawa petasan di sekolah ini? Apa kau sudah lupa dengan peraturan di sekolah ini?"<p>

Orang yang memberiku selamat tadi adalah Sungmin hyung. Dia orang yang selama ini kutunggu dan kukejar. Tapi kasihan Sungmin hyung, dia dimarahi oleh Sonsaengnimyang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya dan memperhatikan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Mianhae, sonsaengnim. Kyunnie, aku pergi ke kelas ku dulu ya!" Lalu Sungmin hyung pun berlari terbirit-birit agar tak dimarahi oleh sonsaengnimlagi.

**-di koridor sekolah…-**

"Hyung!"  
>"Ah, kyunnie. Kenapa? Kaget ya sama petasan yang tadi?" Kata Sungmin hyung padaku sambil cengengesan.<p>

"Tentu saja, hyung. Habisnya tadi aku lagi bengong karena baru masuk sekolah ini, aku masih bingung dengan peraturan di sekolah ini jadinya kaget deh.."

"Uwaaa, kamu gak berubah ya, kyunnie. Wajahmu selalu ceria." Bagaimana wajahku sekarang? Pasti sudah memerah karena Sungmin hyung bilang wajahku selalu ceria.

"Hyung juga gak berubah, wajahnya masih manis dan imut aja. Seperti anak kecil atau lebih tepatnya seperti anak perempuan. Hehehe…"

"Bagus dong, berarti aku bisa pura-pura kelas 1. Haha.. Baguslah, ada kau Kyunnie".  
>Sungmin hyung benar-benar curang. Dan dia benar-benar tidak kelihatan lebih tua dariku.<p>

TENG! TENG!

Bel sekolah pun akhirnya berbunyi. Semua murid masuk ke dalam kelasnya masing-masing. Aku pun masuk ke dalam kelasku mengikuti Park sonsaengnimyang akan mengajar di kelasku nanti.

"Nah, Kyuhyun-sshi silahkan perkenalkan diri anda."  
>"Ne, sonsaengnim<em>. <em>Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua."

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun-sshi. Kau bisa duduk dibangku sebelah kiri Henry-sshi."  
>"Ne, sonsaengnim<em>.<em>"

**-skip time-**

**-Di kantin sekolah-**

'Uh, gak kelihatan lebih tua tapi beda umur yang buat sebel' batinku.  
>"Kyu!"<p>

"Eh? Hyung!" Ternyata Sungmin hyung yang memanggilku."Sedang makan apa, Kyu?"  
>"Ani, hyung. Aku hanya sedang duduk-duduk disini. Eh, ada Zhoumi hyung ya?"<p>

"Ne, Kyu. Ini aku Zhoumi. Kupikir kau sudah lupa denganku. Oh ya, seusai sekolah tunggu aku ya. Ada makanan nih!".  
>"Ne, hyung. Ya! Sungmin hyung, jangan makan bagianku ya. Awas nanti kalau bagianku berkurang!" Ancamku pada Sungmin hyung ya tentu saja hanya pura-pura.<p>

"Ehm, gak tau ah!" Gumam Sungmin hyung ketus.  
>"Bodo amat! Jangan pasang muka serius, hyung. Hyung kelihatan jelek seperti itu!"<p>

Tap tap tap!

"Ah, Kyuhyun-sshi."  
>"Eh, itu, Sungmin hyung…"<br>"Oh, Sungmin ada di atas genteng. Nih ada makanan, dari siang dia bolos".  
>Ah! Sungmin hyung, mengapa kau tidak ada perkembangan semenjak kelulusan? Kalau cuma cinta-cintaan, bisa gagal nih di SMU.<p>

Kriieett!

Eh, ada apa dengan Sungmin hyung ? Mengapa wajahnya lesu sekali. Aku tidak berniat menganggunya lagi.  
>"KYU!" Aduh, seharusnya daritadi aku pergi agar tidak menganggu Sungmin hyung.<br>"E-eh, hyu-hyung…"

"Ada apa kemari? Kau membawa makanan ya?"  
>"Eh? Ah, i-ini…"<br>"Asyik! Sini, aku mau dong *sambil ngerampas kue yang dipegang kyuhyun*"

"Hyung, lagi sms sama siapa?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepadanya.

"Eh, ada apa?"  
>"Ada sms… Dari mantan pacarku".<p>

Pacar? Sejak kapan Sungmin hyung punya pacar?  
>"Siapa, hyung?"<br>"Eh? Dia tidak sekolah di sini. Dia di universitas".  
>Kenapa lebih tua? Kenapa begitu? Dia suka yang lebih tua, jadi… dia pasti tidak mau denganku.<p>

"Kyu…"  
>"Hyung, aku… takkan mengejar hyung lagi".<br>"Kyu! Tunggu, jangan lari dulu!"

GREPP!  
>Sial, mengapa setiap dekat dengan Sungmin hyung aku tidak bisa lari?<br>"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin pergi begitu saja, Kyu?"

Sial, mengapa aku harus menangis? Aku ini laki-laki, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan lagi.  
>"Hyung, sebenarnya… sebenarnya aku dari dulu selalu menyukaimu, hyung".<p>

~**Kyuhyun POV end~**

BLAM!  
>"Eh?" Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya menangis.<p>

**-keesokan harinya-**

**~Sungmin POV~**

Bagaimana ya kabar Kyuhyun hari ini? Aku ingin menemuinya. Eh… itu kan?  
>"Kyu… Kyunnie!"<p>

Tap! Tap! Tap!  
>"Jangan lari, Kyu…"<p>

"Apa kalian bertengkar, Minnie?" Tanya Zhoumi padaku.  
>Drrrtttt! Drrrtttt!<br>"Ya, Minnie! Ponselmu bergetar tuh, sepertinya ada sms."

"Oh ya, ada sms… Ternyata dari Yesung hyung, gak penting!"  
>"Mwo? Dari Yesung hyung? Kenapa gak penting, hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook padaku yang kenyataannya dia jatuh cinta pada mantan pacarku, Yesung.<p>

"Kalau bagimu penting, kau saja yang balas sms nya atau kau pacaran saja dengannya, lagian aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya". Daripada berdebat terus dengan Wookie, lebih baik aku sms Kyu saja.

To: Kyunnie  
>'Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!'<br>Sent!

**~Sungmin POV end~**

**-di ruang kelas Kyuhyun-**

"Kyu, hari ini kau tidak ke kelas 2? Tumben sekali". Tanya Henry pada Kyuhyun.  
>"E-eh, aku hanya lagi malas saja pergi ke kelas dua".<p>

Sreettt!

"Eh, lagi hujan kok tirai jendela di tutup sih, Kyu?" Tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun.  
>"Silau, Bummie-ah".<p>

"Tapi kan lagi hujan, Kyu. Kok silau?"  
>"Hehehe…"<p>

'Mianhae, hyung. Aku lagi tidak ingin bertatap muka denganmu. Tapi aku juga merasa tidak enak terus-terusan mendiamimu seperti ini. Tunggu dulu, hari ini tanggal 1 Januari kan? Dan berarti hari ini hari ulang tahun Sungmin hyung. Aku ingin memberinya hadiah tapi gengsi dong. Kan aku lagi marah sama dia. Tapi aku juga ingin segera berbaikan dengannya. Aku akan minta maaf padanya", batin Kyuhyun.

**-di ruang kelas Sungmin-**

"Ya, Minnie! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Zhoumi pada Sungmin.  
>"Ke ruang kelas satu, Mi".<br>"Apa kau masih bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Sudahlah, Mi. lagian aku juga kesana untuk minta maaf. Dia tidak membalas sms ku, dia juga lari ketika aku melihatnya, dia juga pura-pura sibuk di kelas".

"Baru juga dua minggu kau dan Kyu bertemu, hyung. Hyung sedang apa?" Tanya Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba datang ke ruang kelas Sungmin karena sekarang lagi waktunya isirahat.

"Hyung, pinjem ponselmu dong!" Kata Ryeowook pada Sungmin dengan nada memelas dan dengan puppy eyes nya.  
>"Ya, hyung! Kenapa hyung tidak membalas semua sms Yesung hyung?" Gumam Ryeowook dengan histeris.<br>"Kau ribut sekali, Wookie-ah", kata Zhoumi sekenanya.

BRAAKKK!

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di dalam kelas.  
>'Sial, mengapa Sungmin hyung datang menemuiku, sih? Sebenarnya aku punya kejutan untuk Sungmin hyung. Atau aku pancing saja Sungmin hyung agar ia mengikuti aku kemana aku pergi? Hehe.. *evil smirk* sebaiknya aku berlari saja", batin Kyuhyun.<p>

Lalu Kyuhyun pun berlari secepat mungkin dari lantai tiga menuju lantai satu. Dia berlari dengan seringai evilnya pastinya.

"Ya, Minnie. Nanti kau jatuh. Ini lantai tiga Minnie".  
>"Kyu… Kau jangan lari atau aku akan lompat!" ancam Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun membatu.<p>

'Hyung, kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Padahal aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu tapi kau malah menganggapnya serius', batin Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, hyung. Aku tidak akan pergi. Hyung jangan lompat, turun dari tangga saja." Kata Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dengan nada yang bisa dibilang cukup malas.

"Yang benar ya. Jangan kabur lagi!" Akhirnya Sungmin pun tidak jadi melompat dan dia segera berlari ke lantai dasar. Kyuhyun pun sekarang sedang berjalan menuju taman menunggu kedatangan hyung yang dia cintai.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. Syukurlah masih ada!" Guman Sungmin dengan nafas yang tersendat-sendat  
>"LAIN KALI JANGAN PAKAI NGANCAM GITU DONG, HYUNG! Aku kan tadi sebenarnya cuma pura-pura lari agar hyung mengikuti kemana aku pergi tapi ternyata hyung mau lompat dari jendela. Hyung pikir aku tidak khawatir tadi? "<p>

PLETAK!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Kyuhyun.  
>"Ya, hyung! Sakit!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil meringis.<p>

"Siapa suruh kau mengerjaiku? Kau pikir aku tidak lelah berlari dari lantai 3 sampai kemari? Dan untuk apa kau mengerjaiku?"

"Apa hyung tidak ingat hari ini hari apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit ragu.  
>"Hari ini ya hari senin. Memangnya ada apa?" Jawab Sungmin dengan santai.<p>

"Hyung sama sekali tidak ingat? Hari ini tanggal 1 Januari hyung! Apa hyung tetap tidak ingat?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan geram.  
>"Ada apa sebenarnya? To the point saja, Kyu…"<p>

"Huft~~ Hyung, aku sebenarnya ingin minta maaf karena sudah mendiamimu dan tidak ingin berbicara denganmu".  
>"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Tapi tunggu dulu, hari ini sebenarnya hari apa sih, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin yang masih bingung.<p>

"Saengil chukkahamnida, hyung. Hari ini hari ulang tahun Sungmin hyung. Apa kau tidak ingat? Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada hyung…"

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunku? Oh iya, kenapa aku bisa lupa ya? Terima kasih Kyunnie karena kau sudah ingat dengan hari ulang tahunku. Oh ya, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Hyung, aku sebenarnya sudah ingin mengataknnya dari dulu. Hyung, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"  
>"Eh, Kyu…"<p>

"Kenapa, hyung? Apa hyung masih cinta pada mantan pacarmu sehingga kau tidak bisa menerima ku sebagai namjachingumu?"

"Ani, Kyu. Bukan begitu… Aku mau kok menjadi namjachingumu." Kata Sungmin dengan wajah yang tertunduk karena sekarang wajahnya sudah merah semerah tomat.

"Apa, hyung? Aku tidak mendengarnya! Coba hyung bilang lebih keras lagi.." Gumam kyuhyun dengan evil smile nya.

"AKU MAU MENJADI PACARMU, KYU!" Teriak Sungmin yang tanpa disadari didenagr oleh seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Sekarang hyung sudah resmi menjadi _namjachingu _ku." Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah resmi berpacarn dan mereka pun akan hidup bersama selamanya.

**~THE END~**

Saengil chukkahamnida Sungmin Oppa. FF ini author buat khusus untuk Sungmin. FF ini repost dari facebook. Happy new year ya buat semuanya.. yasudah, akhir kata..

**Review, please..  
>But, please be kind. I DON'T NEED A FLAMER<strong>


End file.
